Leave the Past Where It Belongs
by onereader
Summary: Three years after her ordeal in Hueco Mundo, Orihime still remains silent about her captivity, and Ichigo has his doubts as to why, and about her relationship with Ulquiorra. IchiHime One-shot. No UlquiHime romance implied.


Bleach does not belong to me. It belongs to Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump and so on.

We all know that Orihime has her doubts and angst about Ichigo feelings toward Rukia but I also think Ichigo has his doubts about Orihime and Ulquiorra., considering his uneasy reaction toward her upon Ulqui's demise. Not knowing what exactly went on with her in Hueco Mundo or her relationships with Aizen and the arrancar has got to be getting to him to a certain degree.

I put my own little spin on this so that for once it's not just Orihime that is fretting over her and Ichigo's relationship, as it pertains to a third party.

No fears though...this is 100% ICHIHIME. Oh and this is the first thing I've written in like 8 years so I'm no doubt quite rusty. This is also my first venture into Bleach, so I'm hoping my OTP are IC for the most part.

A great thanks goes out to Crazy Alligator-RenRuki's #1fan-for beta-ing the grammar.

Hope you enjoy the story.

**LEAVE THE PAST WHERE IT BELONGS**

The feel of the cool, empty spot beside him woke him from his deep sleep, causing him to bolt upward in a sudden panic. He was about to call out her name when he looked to his right, his breathing calming as soon as he saw her standing on their balcony, languidly starring up at the night sky. Her white satin robe was tied securely around her body, accentuating every part of her curvacious form.

The substitute soul reaper smiled warmly, admiring his lady love while chiding himself silently for panicking at times, but he had come close to losing her so often that he still had deep-seated fears that one day he would wake up and she would be gone from his life forever. It was a feeling Ichigo did not like nor ever wanted to experience again.

He pushed his paranoia aside for the moment, however, as he rose up on his own two feet, stretching slightly as he made his way outside to join his beautiful Orihime, sliding up behind her and pulling her against his chest into a snugly hug. He kissed the top of her head before resting the underside of his chin there.

Orihime closed her eyes and sighed happily, nestling her body comfortably to conform to his. She suppressed a giggle at the sudden thought of how her and Ichigo were like two puzzle pieces that, when physically connected, seemed to fit so perfectly together. She let the thought go, however, when she heard him ask her what she was thinking.

"Just how beautiful the full moon is," she replied, "it's so much more beautiful without the iron bars, and..." Her voice trailed off, and she suddenly caught what she was saying, but it was too late to back-peddle; Ichigo was just too fast.

His hold on her tightened as his heart dropped a little. It had been so long ago...why was she thinking about it now, or was it someone else she was thinking of?

"You've never really talked to me about what happened to you back then...you and Ulquiorra, he, he was your caretaker wasn't he?"

The healer stiffened somewhat at the mention of the number four espada's name. She rarely ever thought of him or Hueco Mundo anymore, but every once in awhile, such as on full moon nights, those days in captivity would haunt her, and force her to remember. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat seemed to always want to close up when she tried to speak of her ordeal in the hollow world.

Ichigo's brow furrowed in his trademark scowl. He had always wondered why she had never confided in him, or anyone else about her kidnapping ordeal. Never had he pressured her much into retelling her tale, figuring she would eventually open up, but it had been three years and still she had remained silent on the subject. _Just what are you afraid __of__ Orihime...what do you not want me to know? Was it because you had feelings for him? Do you still? Damn it! Talk to me! Fine, then I'm pressing the issue._

"Do you regret that he is dead...do you miss him?"

The russet-haired woman's gray eyes widened somewhat at his whispered and painful-sounding question. Why was he asking her such a thing, why would he assume... Suddenly, she buried her face into her hands. Ichigo must have thought that at one time she had loved the stoic and insensitive hollow, and that she was longing for him. Had he misunderstood her and Ulquiorra's relationship, just as she had at one time misunderstood the relationship between her red-headed lover and Rukia? Had her silence been hurting him all of this time? She couldn't help but begin to mumble a mantra of no's as she turned herself into his arms, gracing his face with her fingers so that he was forced to look at her directly.

"You are the only man I've ever loved Ichigo...the only one I ever wanted... Ulquiorra, he...he." Orihime's voice cracked somewhat as a few tears began to escape the corner of her ashen eyes.

"He was a careless taker. He was so cold and mean. He taunted and threatened me...tried to play mind games with me...he was suppose to protect me, yet I almost died twice by his hands...with Loly and Menoly...then Yammy. He murdered **you, **the one most important to me, right before my eyes, and then tried to kill off a dear friend. Anyone dying breaks my heart, and perhaps because he had been such a constant part of my time in Hueco Mundo, his death did affect me, but I can clearly say I do not regret his death, nor would I ever want to see him again. I'm so sorry if all of this time you thought...oh, Ichigo!"

The sight, sound and feeling of her clinging to him and crying for his forgiveness into his chest made Ichigo himself want to cry. A long while ago, Orihime had had her own fears about his feelings for Rukia, fears that he had to assure her were not real. Rukia was dear to him and always would be, but she was not the woman he wanted to share his life with, the only girl that would ever be for him would be the one who he was holding now, trying to console. With her being such a happy and out-going person, it was easy for one to forget that she carried just as much burden and guilt as any of them did, maybe even more.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I should have known the truth. Please don't cry...it kills me to see the girl I love cry...Orihime...look at me. None of that matters, because we both know how much we love each other now."

Relief fell upon him as his words hit home, and her cries turned to sniffles and a hiccup or two. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, smiling softly as he spoke.

"I'm an idiot, okay...I didn't mean to...fuck it." Ichigo rose to his full height as he cupped his girlfriend's face gently in his hands.

" No more I'm sorrys' about anything that has happened in the past, k? I'm sick of them...so promise, never again. Let's leave the past where it belongs."

Orihime's frown quivered into a wider smile as she squinted her puffy eyes closed and pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea...Ichigo...? Oh my god!"

Brief panic struck her upon opening her eyes and seeing Ichigo holding the side of his head where her fist had accidentally made contact.

Ichigo began to chuckle, elated that his Orihime was returning to her happy self again.

"I'm fine...I'm fine...though a kiss might make me feel better."

Biting her lip, Orihime giggled a little at his suggestive words and devilish grin.

"Anything for you." She cooed as she strained up on her tips with lips pursed to peck his cheek. At the last second, though Ichigo turned his head so that instead they connected with his lips as he swept her up in his arms to reinforce the contact.

Their kiss was intense, slow and sensual, silently communicating their commitment that from this moment, they would move on from the past together to make for themselves a brighter and happier future.

END


End file.
